festival culturel
by Mamoryu
Summary: surprise! venez lire plizzzzzz!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: ben... moi...

disclaimer: pourquoi je m'emmerde avec ça? Tout le monde connaissant Naruto sait qui ils appartiennent: Masashi Kishimoto

Note: vous en faites pas pour le titre, vous comprendrez plus tard!

* * *

La ville est en proie aux flammes. Les habitants fuient un gigantesque chien bicéfale de dix mètres de haut qui détruit tout sur son passage. Soudain, alors que le monstre allait écraser une jeune femme suplémentaire, un homme masqué à la coupe au bol et en collants verts stoppa la patte. Il s'écria ensuite:

"En garde, monstre! Moi, le Fauve de Jade, défenseur des veuves, orphelins, oprimés..."

La créature coupa le héro dans son dialogue en lui collant une gifle. Compte tenu de la taille de la patte et de la force du canidé, le Fauve de Jade partit vérifier l'état de la structure interne d'un immeuble tout en verifiant la volée (le terme est juste) le contenu de diverses bâtiments se trouvant sur le chemin.

Deux autres sillouhettes se jettèrent alors sur le monstre. L'une était une jeune femme brune coifée de deux macarons portant sur elle un nombre impressionnant et diverse d'armes qu'elle s'employa jeter sur la bête tandis que l'autre, un jeune homme aux yeux cristalins et la longue chevelure soyeuse semblait chercher le corp à corp.

Cependant, le chien n'entendait pas se faire picoter par les "cures-dents" de la fille ni se faire "gillouyer" (mot unique made in my sister ! -je sais pas si j'emploierais un mot si long !) le pattes par le garçon et, d'un geste remplis de délicatesse et d'amour, il posa sa patte avant-droite sur la tête à macaron qui se trouvait encore en l'air et la ramena au sol pour lui exprimer sa galenterie en reproduisant le geste vétéré (ça se dit ? -je crois pas, non.) du fumeur acompli se séparant de sa cigarette terminée sur un trotoir et l'écrasat négligement. Ensuite, avisant le compagnon du mégot à macaron, il vint alors tel un champion de tennis et renvoya d'un revers magnifique la balle dans le camp adverse et marqua un nouveau point lorsqu'elle attérit, aprés trois rebons, hors du terrain.

A ce moment, un rire démoniaque s'abatit sur la ville. Surgissant d'un nuage de feu, celle qui semblait être la reine des ténèbres fit son apparition. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le soufle (et faire mourir de crise cardiaque), arborant ses bottes noires cloutées, son pantalon de guerre noir, ses gants de cuir noirs, son armure cloutée noire, sa couronne noire et ses cheveux roses.

"Pitoyables mortels! Jamais vous ne pourrez résister mon armée infernale! Hahaha! Prostèrnez-vous devant ma beautée et ma cruauté!"

A peine sa tirade terminée, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes masqués firent leur apparition, bientôt rejoins par les trois qui avaient fini leur sieste. Sept héros se dressaient à présent devant la reine des ténèbres et le chien bicéfal. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds se trouvant au millieu s'écriat alors:

"Désolée de te l'aprendre, mais nous nous sommes juré de défendre ce monde! Tant que nous serons là, tu ne poura rien y faire!"

La reine répondit alors:

"Ca, tu vois, ça peut s'arranger, niark niark! APPARAISSEZ! MES GENERAUX DES TENEBRES!"

Alors, quatre êtres sortirent de l'ombre. Immédiatement, l'ordre fut donné:

"Qu'il n'en reste pas un seul debout!"

Comme un seul homme, les cinq démons et cinq des héros s'élancèrent, seules la reine, la blonde et un homme légèrement enveloppé et à la longue crinière rousse ne bougèrent pas.

Les premiers arrivés au corp à corp furent l'homme en vert et un être humanoïde au visage recouvert de tatouages. Celui-ci attaqua, faisant sortir de nulle part trois étranges poupées de bois qu'il semblait contrôler comme des marionnettes.

Plus loin, l'homme aux yeux de cristal se jeta sur un homme la peau violette et aux ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos qui se mit à cracher du feu et produire de la foudre par les mains tandis que le premier semblait chercher les points vitaux de son adversaire.

De l'autre coté, la fille aux macarons commenca à bombarder son ennemie, qui avait l'apparence d'une grande femme blonde et qui utilisait un éventail aussi grand qu'elle pour produire des bourasques.

A peine plus loin, un démon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux cerclés de noir envoya une gigantesque tornade de sable sur le héro brun à la coupe rappelant un ananas qui répliqua en formant un mur avec son ombre.

Au dessus, le chien bicéfal avait commencé son combat contre une jeune fille aux yeux de diamand qui venait de creer un arc et une paire d'ailes d'énergie pure et tirait ses flèches sur la créature qui s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même pour se transformer en une véritable tornade.

Les combats ne duraient que depuis quelques minutes, mais les démons commencaient prendre le dessus. En effet, les marionnetes du tatoué avaient sortis leurs armes et le fauve de jade commencait à être sérieusement bléssé, tandis que les autres commencaient eux aussi à être acculés. La reine s'écria alors:

"Achève les deux couards restés l'arrière, Orochi!"

Un serpent blanc de vingts mètres de long et au visage étrangement humain sortit alors de terre et fonca sur les deux héros.

* * *

Voilà. J'avait prévu un one-shot, mais ça s'est révélé plus long que je ne le pensait.

Que va-t-il arriver aux héros? Les démons vont-ils gagner? La terre est-elle perdue? Quel rapport y a-t-il entre l'histoire et le titre? Vais-je arréter mes questions débiles? Réponces (sauf la dernière) dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera le dernier)

Pliz! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Le serpent fonçait à vive allure vers les deux héros restés en arrière quand soudain, l'homme roux se mit à grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille du serpent qu'il empoigna d'ailleurs dans le but de le repousser. La reine des ténèbres pris alors la parole:

-Maudit ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier ! Allez, mes guerrier !

La blonde s'écria:

-Ah, non ! Par le pouvoir de la justice, tu sera vaicue !

Les héros, pourtant dans une mauvaise posture, prirent alors la pose de la justice: jambes et buste droits, main gauche sur la hanche, bras droit tendu et main droite fermée, pouce en l'air. Puis, ils tournèrent leurs poing, mettant ainsi le pouce vers le sol, et commencèrent briller d'une étrange lueure dorée, avant de crier, en parfaite synchronisation:

-La justice vainc toujours, démons !

Joignant ensuite leurs mains, ils créerent des boule d'énergie dorée qu'ils projetèrent sur les démons qui disparurent tous dans un grand râle de soufrance. La reine noir fût alors la seule faire face aux héros, mais ne semblait pas inquiète, et souriait.

-Pauvres mortels arrogants. Vous ne méritez même pas que je me fatigue à vous détruire. Vous pensez avoir sauver votre monde pittoyable en ayant renvoyé mes généraux dans mon royaume? Et bien je suis navrée de devoir vous décevoir: VIENS A MOI, GRAND DEMON SACRE!

Un immence tourbillon de flammes apparut alors de nulle part, laissant derrière lui une grande créature humanoïde au pelage rouge vif à reflets noirs, aux longues oreilles de renard et quatres queues. Le démon leva lentement la tête et poussa un long hurlement qui envoya les héros s'envoler sur plusieurs mètres et détruisit le peu de bâtiment encore debouts, mais laissa la reine de marbre, en dehors de son sourire qui s'agrandit.

-Alors, pauvres fous, vous rendez-vous compte de votre faiblesse ? Vous êtes ridicules continuer de résister ! Vous allez mourir de toutes façon, alors laissez-vous faire !  
-Nous sommes peut-être ridicules, mais tant qu'il nous restera une chance, nous nous dresserons devant toi !  
-Etes-vous aveugles ? Vous n'avez plus l'ombre d'une chance depuis le moment où j'ai posé le regard sur votre monde pathétique !  
-Il y aura toujours une chance tant que nous serons en vie !

-Ca, a peut s'arranger. DETRUIT LES !

Aussitôt, le démon se jeta sur les héros et en balaya trois d'un seul coup de patte. Ceux encore debout reprirent la pose afin de bannir leur adversaire, mais celui-ci en mis deux autres terre. Seules la blonde et la brune aux yeux de cristal étaient encore debout. Cette dernière jeta sa boule d'énergie sur le démon qui l'esquiva, puis pris une nouvelle pose, joignant ses mains sur son coeur et fermant les yeux. Le démon, préssentant le danger, s'élançat sur elle alors qu'elle commençait luir d'une lumière rose. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et les bras, comme si elle invitait le monstre la prendre dans ses bras. Elle murmura alors :

-Par le pouvoir de l'amour.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une boule d'énergie qui sortit de ses mains, mais un nuage rose qui s'approchat lentement du démon. Lorsqu'il le toucha, la créature se désintégra en une gerbe de pétales de fleurs sous les yeux horrifiés de sa reine.

-Espèce de... Tu vas payer, méprisable mortelle !

Elle sortit alors de nulle part une gigantesque épée d'énergie (noire) et se jeta sur les deux héroïnes en hurlant. La blonde s'élançat à son tour sur son adversaire en sortant une autre épée d'énergie (blanche, celle-ci). Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent alors dans un fracas épouvantable qui souleva un gargantuesque nuage de poussière. Losqu'il se dissipa, les deux adversaires se faisaient face, la guerrière blanche debout, et la reine noire genoux, vaincue.

-C'est impossible ! Je ne peut pas perdre contre des misérables humains !  
-Je te l'ai dis : la justice trionphe toujours du mal.

-Un jour, je le jure, tu me le paiera ! Alors tu regrettera de t'être dréssée devant moi !

Et tandis que ces derniers mots étaient prononcés, les héros tombés se relevèrent difficilement, bléssés mais encore vivants, et la reine des ténèbres s'enfuit dans un grand nuage de fumée noire. Les héros se rassemblèrent alors devant le soleil couchant, autour de leur leader, qui s'adressa à son adversaire :

-Et lorsque tu reviendra, nous serons là pour te stopper.

* * *

-Vraiment, Sai, tu est un véritable génie ! Ce film va assurément nous faire gagner le premier prix du festival !

Devant un écrant d'ordinateur, Ino et ses amis s'extasiaient, chacun leur manière, sur le film qu'ils préparaient pour les portes ouvertes de leur lycée.

-Mais, Ino-chan, tu ne pense pas que l'histoire est un peut mièvre ?  
-T'inquiète pas, Hinata. Sai nous a fait des effets spéciaux absolument superbes ! Ca compensera un peu le manque d'intelligence !  
-Dommage que Shino n'ai pas voulut participer...  
-Mouais, tant pis pour lui.  
-N'empèche "par le pouvoir de la justice", "par le pouvoir de l'amour", ça fait vraiment stupide...  
-Mais non ! L'action et les effets spéciaux cacheront le manque de paroles intelligentes ! Allez, je vous invite tous au resto !  
-GENIAL !  
-Galère ! Calmez-vous, les gars...

Toute la bande sortit alors de la pièce, en dehors de Gaara qui s'attarda un peu.

-Je trouve quand même que c'était trop mièvre... Je comprend pourquoi Shino n'a pas voulu venir... C'est la dernière fois que je laisse cet attardé sentimental de Sai et cette accro du shopping d'Ino s'occuper du script. La prochaine fois, je m'en occupe, vous allez voir ce qu'est une vrai guerre bien sanglante !  
-Alors Gaara, tu viens ou pas ?  
-Ouais, ouais. J'arrive, Temari.


End file.
